Solace Of The Leaves
by Majestic Tiger
Summary: Naruto is alone. Aside from Old Man Hokage, Iruka, and the ANBU called Inu, the jinchuriki is hated by all. A person forgotten by all that they knew has awoken. With the malevolent eyes of the Akatsuki turned upon the jinchuriki, and a rogue Sannin out for revenge, will Konohagakure no Sato survive? Fem!Naru with a twist.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Why?..."

A small figure lay in the rain.

"Why do you hate me?..."

Another figure, hundreds of miles away, lay on a stone dais covered in dust. Two eyes opened, the malevolent tomoe of the Sharingan spinning wildly next to an eye of the deepest brown.

"Where...am I?"

Hi! This is my first story, so if you could tell me what you think of my story, it would be much appreciated.

I will try to update as much as I can, but the chapters will probably be rather short.

So, PM me if you have any questions, and happy reading (or not)!


	2. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was lying in the mud.

Rain was pouring from the sky, resembling that of Ame. It seemed almost as though it was weeping at the poor treatment of an innocent child.

The small child was covered in wounds that would cripple a full-grown man.

 _Flashback_

"Get the demon! No ANBU are near!" a villager screamed.

A mob approached the cowering girl in an overlarge white shirt and blue shorts.

"Why?..." she whimpered.

"Why do you hurt me?"

An ANBU landed in the street, their gravity defying silver hair and dog mask distinguishing him from others.

"Please run, Naruto. I will handle this!"

The girl nodded and began sprinting. However, the villagers had been preparing for such a problem. After all, this was no the first time villagers hadt to pay a visit to Ibiki.

As Naruto turned the corner, she met another group. Her eyes widened in terror.

"You die today, demon!" cried a villager. "Charge!"

Naruto did the sensible thing.

She fainted.

About a half an hour later, while the mob was torturing Naruto, red chakra began seeping out. Those who had been in Konoha that fateful night seven years ago immediately recognized it.

"Run! Run from the strongest of the Nine!"

 _Present_

So after the red chakra had knitted back together the injuries, it retreated.

And a small, small girl was left in the rain.


	3. Chapter 2

An aging man sat in a large office, watching the rain.

"Minato...You would be disappointed, I think, with what this village has become."

He stood up, slowly walking to the window.

"Kakashi-kun had to bring in another batch of villagers. The worse part is that Naruto is nowhere to be found. Yugao, Tenzo, Kakashi, and Itachi, a full ANBU squad, have not been able to find her.

"Did you have any regrets as you performed the Shiki Fuuin?"

Four shadows flashed into the room. The leader was cradling a bundle in his arms.

"Hokage-sama! We have successfully found Naruto!"

The weathered Kage smiled.

"I am proud to have you. Now, please place Naruto-chan on that couch. I may just have to give her an office in the Tower...It could be much safer."

The ANBU bowed, and all but one vanished.

"Kakashi-kun...What is the problem?" Sarutobi asked concernedly.

"I have a feeling - like something very odd is soon to happen. I would like to stay in ANBU, but in missions around Konoha, for one year. I would then like to file my resignation. I am...confused..."

"Very well." Hiruzen smiled at the young man. "Go home and rest."

"Yes sir!"


	4. Chapter 3

A stone dais covered in dust lay in a faintly lit room.

An unmoving figure lay upon it.

The person was tanned, with silver hair on the right side and black on the left. He had two purple markings, one on each cheek. He wore a black shirt and grey shorts, and appeared to be around the age of seven.

Faded seals, left on the dais, began to glow, illuminating the room. The light flared down.

The Sharingan twisted in mesmerizing patterns next to an eye of the darkest brown.

"Where...am I? I...don't remember..."

A white vest lay on the ground next to him. The child shrugged himself off of the table. he put the coat on. Another seal began to glow, this time directly in front of him. A glowing shadow of three people shone in front of him.

"Ohayo...Seikatsu-kun." Namikaze Minato's shadow smiled.

"Who are you?" Seikatsu asked.

Another figure spoke up. "I am your father. My name is..." He whispered into Seikatsu's ear. "The other figure is your mother. Her name is Nohara Rin."

Minato spoke up. "We sealed you here seven years ago, after the fall of Uzushiogakure. The reasons as to why... You will have to ask our real selves when you leave."

"You have two sets of memories. Uchiha Obito was my teammate, and the majortiy of his body and memories, along with his remaining Sharingan eye, were combined with you due to several twisted experiments. Your tan skin, possible kekkai genkai, and hopeful sealing skill come from that as well." Nohara Rin's shadow said.

"Please, remain here for a time. An alias for a disguise once you leave has been prepared, but you must learn at least three jutsu. The scroll in the corner has Kawarimi no Jutsu, the instructions for Sharingan:Genjutsu, and basic taijutsu along with a bo staff. Learn for a time, and then leave." declared his father's seal shadow.

Seikatsu nodded shyly. "W-What will my alias be?"

Minato laughed. "Something not even that far form the truth...Uzumaki Cinaed."


	5. Chapter 4

Six months have passed. The leaves of Konohagakure were changing into brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow. It was a calm, peaceful day, the kind where the Nara clan took a day off to enjoy it. At least it was, until...

"NARUTO! GET TO CLASS!"

A nearly eight year old girl with a haircut not unlike the Fourth Hokage's ran for all she was worth.

"Nyaa-nyaa! Can't catch me, Iruka-sensei!"

Or so she thought. However, Iruka had nearly jonin-level speed, and eventually caught her.

Hours later, Naruto was cleaning the "tastefully decorated" Hokage monument.

"Why do you do these things, Naruto?"

The girl remained quiet for a moment.

"Naruto?"

In a quavering voice, she began.

"The cold looks..."

Iruka was very confused.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto hid her face.

"Everyone...seems to hate me. I just don't understand why. Without the pranks...no one cares about what I do. If I get a hundred on an Academy test, I have no one who cares. Without the pranks...no one acknowledges me."

Iruka reached over.

"Naruto..."

The container of the Kyubi turned to face him.

"If you finish...I'll buy you ramen for dinner."

Naruto looked ecstatic.

"I can see Ayame-nee and Teuchi-jiji again!"

The whole monument was clean in under an hour, just in time for dinner

As people passed Ichiraku Ramen, they could see a brown-haired chunin laughing and chatting with a buoyant young girl.

And so, Naruto gained another precious person.


	6. Chapter 5

Seikatsu breathed hard as he completed his bo staff exercises. The three shadows from the seal watched.

"Good job. You are ready..."

He stared quizzically. "What do you mean? I've only been here for a little while!"

The shadow of the Fourth laughed. "It has been six months. I do believe it is time for you to travel to Konoha. However, we have a few requests..."

Rin stepped forward. "Kushina-nee was pregnant with her and Minato-sensei's child. We would like you to find them. Ask Minato, or if he is dead alive like he believes shall occur him soon, ask the reigning Hokage. Also, find I or your father, if either of us are still alive. Finally, on the way to Konoha, destroy some bandit camps. It will curry favor with Konoha, and more firmly establish your alias. Only divulge our true identity to the Kage.

And finally, his father stepped forward. "If I am alive, or Rin, we will not remember you until you say 'I am the secret of Uzushio, your son' to us. This will trigger total recall. After Minato-sensei and Kushina's child is with you and you are both at least B-Rank, return here. Good luck!"

And with those parting words, the shadows vanished.

Shrugging, Seikatsu-(Cinaed now!) pulled on his traveling clothes. A tanto was strapped to his back, a collapsible bo went on his waist, and a brown trench coat went over his original clothes, while armguards with the Uzushio spiral went on his arms.

With a final glance around the gargantuan room that was the only home he had known...he vanished.

And that, dear readers, is the foundation of events in this stor. Certainly, there may be yet more to lay upon this, but we are now past the introduction, I believe.

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 6

_Another six months later_

Cinaed ducked under a bandit's blade, twisting around and jumping upwards. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Three of the ten bandits died instantly. Another two were injured.

"Larimaru! You SCUM! I'll kill you!" a bandit screamed.

Cinaed did not flinch. Unsheathing his glowing white tanto, he sliced through the remaining bandits.

The clearing was silent.

The only person left dropped to his knees.

"That jutsu...took so much out of me..."

Whipping out a soldier pill, he popped it into his mouth.

"Almost to Konoha...Just a while longer..."

The Hokage sat in his chair. Sitting in the corner, Naruto read a scroll of D and E-Rank Jutsu he had lent her. Kakashi, in jonin garb, sat on the chair in front of him.

"So we have finished ironing out the details of the Kazekage's visit, correct?"

Kakashi nodded.

At that moment, the Hokage's secratary came in.

She curtsied. "Hokage-sama, a foreign nin requests audience with you. Hwowver, one eye is covered, the opposite of Kakashi-san's, and I cannot see his face under the mask he has on, similar to Kakashi-san's as well. His forehead protector bears a spiral."

Sarutobi Hiruzen groaned. "Send him in."


	8. Chapter 7

A young boy, no more than eight, walked stiffly into the Hokage's office.

"Are you Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama?" he queried.

"Indeed I am, young man. Is there anything I can help you with?" he smiled benevolently.

The boy smiled. "Yes...but two things come first."

He lifted his headband, revealing the spinning Sharingan.

The Hokage stared. "How do you posses the Sharingan?"

Cinaed, for it was he, turned to Kakashi and whispered into his ear

"I am the secret of Uzushio, your son."

Kakashi shook, a seal flashing before quickly dissolving.

He suddenly stopped.

"Hokage-sama..."

The Sandaime turned to face on of his most loyal shinobi.

"Yes?"

Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I believe my son can be trusted."

Hiruzen was stunned.

"How can you be sure?"

Kakashi began to explain.

"The Sharingan he bears was Obito's other. He was sealed away due to reasons I do not yet remember. However, I do remember how and when, so I do believe if fits."

Sarutobi turned back to Cinaed.

"So...what do you need, then?" he said tiredly.

Cinaed looked bashful. "I-is it possible I c-could go to the Academy? With Minato-sensei's child? And c-could you t-tell me who t-they are?"

The Professor, the Kami no Shinobi, slammed his head into his desk.

"Why do you possess an S-Rank secret?"

Cinaed grinned. "Minato-sensei told me, of course!"

Kakashi shrugged. "I may not have remembered some other reason yet, but he will have some of Uchiha Obito's memories soon."

The Hokage shrugged. "Listen carefully. The child in the corner is she. Now! You will sleep in Naruto's apartment here in the tower. Tomorrow you begin at the academy. And, if you are indeed C-Rank nin Uzumaki Cinaed, you should do just fine. Now leave."

Cinaed and Kakashi bowed and left, with Naruto following.

Sarutobi laid his head upon his desk.

"I am really getting far too old for this."


	9. Chapter 8

In Naruto's apartment, Cinaed and Naruto sat near each other, by their futons.

Kakashi slept soundly.

"So, are you e-excited for t-the academy?"

Naruto bounced up and down. "You bet I am! I'm gonna become the best Hokage ever, dattebayo!"

Cinaed smiled shyly. "I w-wonder if I'll make a-any f-friends..."

"You've got me, silly!" Naruto grinned.

The two children talked late into the night, gaining a precious person for each of them.

Cinaed and Naruto walked to the Academy together, talking about jutsu.

In Iruka's classroom, with whitewashed walls and bamboo floors, they sat near the back.

Umino Iruka, their instructor, came through the door as they sat down.

"Good morning, class!" he said pleasantly.

Few listened.

"I SAID, 'GOOD MORNING CLASS"!"

The room was immediately silent. The Big Head Jutsu was notoriously effective for that purpose.

"Excellent. Mizuki will now take attendance."

During lunch, Cinaed and Naruto sat together, near Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Uchiha Sasuke.

While shy, the group made friends quickly, and when Inuzuka Kiba came over to join them, they all played with Akamaru.

Soon, the group along with Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, began to practice together.

Naruto loved the Kawarimi and used it every chance she got.

Shikamaru napped.

Hinata practiced taijutsu with Kiba and Shino.

Sasuke got tips on the Goukakyuu no Jutsu from Cinaed.

And one day, someone brought in an introductory guide to sealing. Cinaed and Naruto took to sealing like a fish takes to water.

Everything was going well...Until the night of the Uchiha Massacre.


	10. Chapter 9

Sasuke was happy. He had greatly enjoyed his time with his friends. His mother, Mikoto, had promised to make him onigiri with tomatoes, and so life was good. At least until he came to the entrance of the Uchiha district.

The silence was deafening. While the Uchiha district was usually loud and cheery, not a sound could be heard. he slowly walked in.

Blood. And lots of it, as well. Bodies-oh Kami were those all of the Uchiha?- covered the streets.

Sasuke broke into a sprint. He had to get to his house, to warn his tou-san and kaa-san and aniki! And he would do, it or his name was not Uchiha Sasuke!

He arrived quicly at the entrance. He tiptoed in.

"Itachi-nee?"

Not a sound could be heard.

He walked over to his parent's bedroom door. He could see a shadow.

"Ita...chi?"

For indeed his brother stood there. His ANBU-issue wakizashi dripped with blood. His father was dead on the floor, and his mother was unconscious.

Was that a single tear on Itachi's face?

"Why, aniki? Why would you kill them?"

Itachi stared at him, Mangekyo Sharingan twirling in his eyes.

"I had to test my true potential. The limits of my power. And I found them lacking."

Sasuke sobbed silently.

" **Tsukuyomi**."


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto and the rest of the group were next to Sasuke's hospital bed. The Hokage stood by them, his face somber.

"I am afraid Uchiha Sasuke will have to come out of this on his own. The one medic we have who could fix this is no longer in Konoha."

Cinaed frowned.

"Senju Tsunade..."

The Hokage nodded.

A white-haired man leapt upon the windowsill.

"Everyone! The GREAT JIRAIYA has arrived!"

Sarutobi facepalmed.

"Meet Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin."

Jiraiya now looked serious. "Sensei, if he does not recover within a week then-"

Hiruzen nodded. "I know. Even if he recovers, I would like you to take Naruto and Cinaed with you when you do go to find her. I have a feeling it could be important."

"The balance of Konoha has been drastically changed..."


	12. Chapter 11

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Two eight year old children stood in front of him.

"The Kazekage, leader of Sunagakure, will be visiting soon along with his family. The youngest is the container of the Ichibi no Shukaku. He is alone...Hated by his village. I ask you to make friends with him. He will be here along with his siblings and uncle. perhaps they could practice with you and your group?"

"Definitely!" both children chorused.

The Sand retinue stood at the gates of Konoha.

"Kazekage-sama?..."

The man nodded, his face hidden in the veil.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, along with Yashamaru stood at the end of the group. As they walked in, Gaara noticed a group of children playing around in an open training ground.

Yashamaru felt a hand tug at his pant leg.

"Uncle Yashamaru...Can I go try to play with them?" six year old Gaara asked, clutching his teddy bear.

He smiled. "Sure! Take Temari and Kankuro with you."

One of the kids, a blond girl, was trying to do the tree climbing exercise. However, she failed and began to fall.

Sand rushed from the ground, forming a hand and catching her. It brought the girl to the ground with no incident.

The group stared at Gaara, who was desperately trying not to cry.

Suddenly, they rushed him.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that?" they all asked.

He blushed.

"I was born with the ability to control sand..." he whispered.

The girl hugged him, and then grabbed his hand. "Why don't you and your brother and sister come play with us?"

Gaara smiled.

Yashamaru was satisfied with the turn of events. It seemed Gaara had found friends.

While at first, he had hated Gaara for Karura's death, he realized that was stupid and he should care for Gaara as much as he cared for Temari and Kankuro.

Yes, he reflected.

Life is good.


	13. Chapter 12

Gaara was enjoying himself. For the first time in his life, he had _friends_. They thought his ability to control sand was _cool_. He had never ffelt so happy. Uncle Yashamaru was near by, his siblings were not afraid of him, and he had been given a hug.

He especially enjoyed learning new things. The group had taught him how to do the Kawarimi no Jutsu and some taijutsu.

Naruto, Cinaed, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hinata all played with him.

Gaara had told them everything, and they accepted it with a smile.

Naruto had told him about her godfather Jiraiya, whom she had just met, and was a sealmaster.

"Maybe he'll be able to let you sleep, Gaara!"

Cinaed had told him that he should learn a fire jutsu in case someone tried to turn his sand to mud with water.

So, Gaara learned Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Temari and Kankuro were happy that their little brother was happy for once.

..

The Sandaime Hokage smiled benevolently at his guest.

"Kazekage-dono...I trust your trip went well?"

The other Kage nodded.

"Very good...So, you mentioned some kind of exchange? Would you mind elucidating me upon this matter?"

The Kazekage began to speak.

"I have noticed a group of children playing with the siblings. Gaara has become increasingly isolated, and I fear he will begin killing soon. I would like Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Yashamaru to stay in Konoha for a set period, in return for us giving one of your nin a scroll from our jutsu archives."

The Hokage grinned.


	14. Chapter 13

Konoha was abuzz with the news. One of Konoha's last Uchiha had just awoken!

While Mikoto was still in a coma, young Sasuke was active again.

The Sandaime puffed on his pipe.

"So-he used a high-level genjutsu on you that required the Mangekyo?"

Sasuke nodded.

Nearby, the Sand siblings, Naruto, Cinaed, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hinata stood anxiously waiting.

Sarutobi shook his head. "Very well. I shall leave all of you alone. Please remember that Sasuke must be out of the hospital by noon. Perhaps you could go to a training ground?"

"Hai!" the children chorused.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The group sat in a circle at Training Ground Seven.

Naruto started the conversation. "Sasuke...you seem too quiet. What happened?"

Sasuke sat brooding.

"SASUKE, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'LL WHACK YOU 'TTEBAYO!"

He frowned. "My brother..slaughtered my family last night. Only I and Kaa-san are left..."

Cinaed shook his head."Itachi-san would not have done so without a reason. The first step should be to figure out what that reason was. His reason was absolute garbage. If he truly wanted to test the limits of his strength, would he not have done so aginst the Hokage or ANBU?"

Sasuke nodded. "That makes sense, I guess...then learning why shall be my mission! i will ask Itachi why he did such a thing!"

His friends smiled.


	15. Chapter 14

_Four years later_

The children had just graduated from the Academy, all except for Naruto.

She sat on a swing, watching all of the other children. Cinaed and Kakashi came up to her.

Both wore a frown. "Is it n-not a l-little unfair e-everyone else g-graduated?" said the child.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess being able to Kawarimi with air was just not impressive enough to make up for my inability to make Bunshin.

Sighing, she stood up, walking back with the Hatake family to the Hokage Tower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was evening in Konoha.

The Kyuubi jinchuriki sat on the roof of the Academy.

A silver haired man landed on the roof next to her.

"Mizuki-sensei...What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I think you could have passed. It just was bad luck you were not able to. However, there is a special alternate test."

Naruto brightened immediately. "Really? How do I do it?"

The instructor grinned. "Just take the Forbidden Scroll from the tower and learn a technique from it!"

Naruto beamed. "Hai, sensei!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sneaking into the Hokage Tower was easier than she had thought.

The scroll room was unprotected. She was about to get away with the Scroll when someone interrupted her.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" the Hokage asked.

"Sorry Jiji!"

With a smoke bomb, she Kawarimi'd with the air in front of Hiruzen and knocked him out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Arriving at the clearing she was supposed to meet Mizuki in, she opened the scroll.

"Hmm... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the Nidaime's secret to drawing water from the air, a scroll with SEALING, and a blood-locked storage seal labeled "Amenonuhoko" on the unlocked segment of the Forbidden Scroll."

Several hours later

Iruka landed in the clearing to find a beat up Naruto with a big scroll and a small scroll in a silver case.

"Why did you steal the scroll, Naruto? All available shinobi are searching for you!"

She looked confused. "Mizuki-sensei said if I learned a jutsu from this, I would become a genin!"

At that moment, the traitor arrived.

 **Readers, the fight was exactly like canon.**

And so, after Naruto had clobbered Mizuki with copious abuse of Kage Bunshin, she finally became a genin of Konohagakure.


End file.
